Talk:Company of Heroes Wiki
Welcome to the Company of Heroes Main Page Discussion Page. Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- 7 Nov Main Page Update Today I have deployed the changes to the main page that I have developing in the past few days. Its major change is the new organization based in templates. This is the basic scheme of the new layout, each item has its own ID (for the sake of customization) and template. Container: mp-outer-container Left column: mp-leftcolumn Header: mp-header Featured Article: mp-fa News: mp-news Right column: mp-rightcolumn Contents: mp-contents Command: mp-command Helping: mp-helping Footer: mp-footer Game covers: mp-covers Gallery: mp-gallery * Container: * Header: * Featured Article: ** Featured Article design: * News: * Contents: * Commander: * Helping: * Game Covers: ** Game Covers design: * Gallery: ** Gallery Videos: Now, we can have multiple FA which will be rendered randomly, its configuration is in the respective template. It currently only have 88mm Flak 36 but more will be added later (need help for this). Also, we need to change the Featured Images (placed in gallery section), the current ones were chosen randomly by me. We need quality images posted there. The same happens for the videos. The Wikia Gaming footer is a template (w:Wikia Gaming Footer) called from central wikia. I hope you like the new main page. --Bachinchi 04:15, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :For information about general site layout changes, take a look to this blog post. --Bachinchi 07:43, November 7, 2010 (UTC) The Headquarter Quotes LuminFlare (talk) 08:51, February 2, 2013 (UTC) The headquarters have their own quotes, for example, for American Army : after upgrading Sticky Bombs from the Barracks. Where should I add this to? Should I upload it on the Barrack page? Update of the Main Page Sorry, I have a question. The main page shouldn't be updated, with the two new factions? GabryC (talk) 13:46, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Weapons I've been thinking that it might be useful to have a "weapons" page. It would be a basic table listing weapons, with links to more detailed pages about each one. An example is the MG42. On the table, it would be under "mounted on vehicles" and "crewed weapon" The link would explain in detail the rate of fire, damage, clip size, range, surpression rate, which units comme with/can use it and different variations (I recall some vehicle mounted MGs don't have the same stats as the weapon team using the same gun). Sythion (talk) 05:35, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Most units from CoH 1 already have detailed weapon stats in the article. Wehrmacht units doesn't have so detailed(besides most articles need editions), but i want to change it. I want to add them after i end with uploading veterancy pictures( i have to upload only Flak 88 and King tiger, StuH 42 has the same like StuG IV). I've also wanted to add info how much experience you get for killing each unit. You can extract them with help of Corsix mod. You can also find them here: http://hq-coh.com/stats/coh-stats.com/Faction_American.html I think, that they are from 2.601, but 2.602 release notes can be found on wiki: http://companyofheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Changelog But changes weren't as significant. DesertDust (talk) 11:32, November 15, 2014 (UTC)